Cleaning Is A Drag
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Lana and Warren are planning a cocktail party, and Heather, Sammy and Casey have to clean the house. Although Sammy HATES cleaning...especially when she has to clean with Heather.


**Sammy's POV**

Cleaning. It's pretty much every kid's nightmare. You know, unless you're like OCD. That's okay, it's just a little weird.

Back to the subject at hand, cleaning wouldn't be so bad if I had help, and before you say, 'Are you really that lazy?' Let me explain.

Well, first off, my mom quit her acting career and became a waitress. Yeah, I was surprised too.

Second, unfortunately my mom and Warren got engaged and we moved in with Casey and Heather. Candi passed away so Heather is stuck with us. Poo.

Third, since our new home is only a three bedroomed, two and half bathrooms, small living room and kitchened house, I have to share a room with Heather. *Double merde.

It wouldn't be so bad if Heather wasn't such a pig. We clean the room at least once a week. Why? Because Heather can't stand a clean room. She does whatever it takes to make it messy.

But, when 'we' clean the room, she does nothing. She sweeps up all of the trash together, then sits down on her bed and starts texting.

Yes, I have tried to get her to help but this is Heather we're talking about here. When does she ever listen to me? I mean, maybe if I was a little older than her, then she would kind of have to listen to me.

Anyway, so I pick up the trash. Put any kind of shoes in the closet. Put any type of clothing in the hamper. You know.

Then I go to Casey's room and we play video games.  
Sometimes, Heather gets annoyed with the room being messy and throws everything on the floor or on the bed, (if it's trash it goes on the floor, if it's hers or mine, she throws it on the bed) then she sweeps the other stuff that's on the floor. That doesn't help whatsoever. It's more work for me and she gets more lazy time.

Sometimes, she has the nerve to even blame me for ALL of the mess. I'm going to admit, I'm messy too, but not as much as her.

Sometimes I put clean clothes on my night table, because I don't have space in my drawers. I leave cups on my night table, because I'm too lazy to go downstairs and put it in the sink. And other times, she throws my stuff on the floor, so that whenever we're cleaning the room, she goes, 'Yeah, and you call (me) messy.'

It's so annoying!

**-*~O.O~*-**

"Guys!" My mother screeched so we could hear her in the house. Casey and I rushed to the kitchen where she was.

"What?" I asked panting slightly from running.

"Wait till Heather gets here." My mom said.

"Coming coming coming coming coming." Heather said in an exasperated tone, as she came down the stairs.

"Okay, we get it." I glared at her. She scowled back at me.

"Alright, so we all need to pitch in and clean the house," my mom started. "We are throwing a cocktail party on Friday, and this place needs to be spotless."

"But I have a softball game on Thursday." I shouted at the same time that Casey and Heather also shouted something that they were going to be doing on that day.

"I'm sorry, I don't see a problem. The party is on Friday, not Thursday." My mom said cluelessly.

"Okay, let me explain then." I said cause she's my mom. "We can't be here to clean the house on Thursday, and if the party is on Friday, don't you think we'd have to be here the day before to prepare for the next day's event? But unfortunately, we can't be here, so reschedule." I told her with a glare.

"Or how about I take you out of softball, Casey you can't go to work, and Heather you can't hang out with Tenille." My mom said triumphantly and flounced out to her room.

"This sucks." I grumbled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Casey said.

"What day is it?" Heather asked after a minute.

"Tuesday, you clueless barbie." I responded.

She waved off the insult. "So how about we clean the downstairs areas tomorrow, and our rooms on Thursday when we get back from what we have planned." Heather suggested.

I thought about it. It seemed like a good plan.

Casey was the first to speak. "Hm, sounds like a good idea. But then again, my room isn't messy. I'll do the upstairs bathroom instead." He said.

"Alright, fine. We'll go with your idea. It's the only thing we got right now." I said reluctantly.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Danny." Heather said and bounded toward the door.

"Use protection and don't take any other porno pictures." I called out to embarass her. But I don't think Casey liked that so much cause he looked like he was about to grab Heather and lock her in the storage closet.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." I said to Casey, pulling on his arm to get him moving.

We went back upstairs and resumed playing video games, although Casey seemed out of it.  
**  
A/N: Alright, so I read Sammy Keyes And The Power Of Justice Jack; it seemed different from the other books. Anyone else agree? Review if you have read Justice Jack. And review if you haven't.**

***Double Merde: Double Shit in british or french.**


End file.
